Blackmail
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: James and Lily were never friends and never planned on being friends, but when the Marauders blackmail Lily and her friends into spending sometime together will sparks fly?
1. Black would be hitting a girl

The Great Hall laughed as four boys sat back in their chairs smugly. Smirks were placed on their faces as they watched their victim waiting for the tears.

The victim looked straight at the boys and transfigured herself back to normal. The boys' smirks were stricken from their faces as they looked gobstuck. The victim slowly walked over to the boys and leaned over the table, her hands resting on the table holding her up, looking them each in the eyes before speaking. Her brilliant red hair fell over her shoulder as she talked.

"I suggest a favor to you. Never pull another prank on me first off because I can reverse it with a snap of my figures and second because you will be sorry if you do." Her voice was unnervingly calm, but threatening at the same time. She stood up pulled her hair back behind her ears so that it fell just to her shoulder blade. Smiling to everyone she turned and walked back down to the end of the table where her friends and breakfast were waiting for her.

The boys watched their victim go back to her life as if nothing happened. Other students looked at them with fear, everyone knew that they were serious when they said don't mess with the Marauders. Silence eerily fell upon the Great Hall as everyone watched to see what they boys would do. No one expected the girl to act first. Briskly she had finished her breakfast and was now ready to head out of the Great Hall. On her way out she stopped in front of the boys.

She stopped right between a chubby on and one with unruly hair and glasses. Leaning over the one with unruly hair's shoulder she whispered in his ear, "Now, now Potter, you wouldn't want to be pulling anymore pranks on me for that could be disastrous for you. I know much more than you think I do. I will see you in class Potter."

She stood up and started heading for the doors again but not before stopping, turning around and saying to the Marauders loudly for the whole Great Hall to hear, "I hope you boys listened to my warnings…Oh and Potter you can breathe now." With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving four boys starting at the place she had just been.

It was only when she left did anyone begin to talk again, and all the talk was about what had just happened. Four boys continued to stare and it wasn't until her friends walked by about three minutes later did they all slowly turn their heads towards each other.

"Prongs are you breathing or are we going to have to take you to Madam Lucia?" one of the boys with intense blue gray eyes spoke.

The boy with messy black hair and glasses looked at his friend and took a big breath in, "Yeah I'm breathing no need me to take me to Madam Lucia."

The other boys laughed at their friend. A stern looking lady marched up to them. "Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew what were you thinking transfiguring Miss Evans like that?"

"Well Prof. She insulted us. So we had to repay her for her kindness." Sirius Black smiled at the strict professor.

"Detention tonight eight o'clock do not be late." With that Professor McGonagall walked away.

"That went better than expected," James Potter smiled at his friends.

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring blankly at the roaring fire Lily Evans thought about what had happened.

She could never fully understand the Marauders. They sometimes could be really kind and nice and help out the smallest of the first years then there were other times where they would prank anyone who was in a three foot radius of them. Lily sat there thinking when it hit her that what she hated about the Marauders was that she couldn't figure them out like she could everyone else. With everyone else she could see how she needed to act around them but not the Marauders seemingly she didn't want to be the way to Marauders probably wanted her to be.

Unnoticed to Lily as she sat there thinking about the Marauders her friends had come in and sat around her waiting for her to come out of her thoughts.

"Lily Bean you there? Darling?" Evie Tanzel asked cautiously? Her honey brown hair waved down to her shoulders and her hazel green eyes showed concern. She was snappy; you really didn't want to get on her or her friend's bad sides because she would do anything for them.

"Why can't I seem to get them?" was all that Lily replied. The other girls replied.

"Oh Hun no one will ever be able to understand them." Joie Matthews tried to comfort her friend. Josephine hated her name almost as much as she hated her dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that clashed yet looked amazing together. She had a loud personality and was always joking around but could be really serious if needed.

"Yeah sweetie, they are just stupid trouble makers." Lily's final best friend patted her on the back. Cadence Pierce was something else you could say. She had chestnut brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. Her blue green eyes were sprinkled with spots of hazel and no one besides her friends could read her emotions through her eyes which according to them they showed through like an open book. She was quiet but loud at the exact same times, as well as confident but shy.

Lily, Joie, Cadence and Evie were the best of friends as long as they could remember. They met at a play ground when they were five. Lily was the only muggleborn. Well Evie was a half-blood, and Joie and Cadence were purebloods. When they met they instantly bonded but Evie, Cadence and Joie never mentioned magic not knowing if the others knew about it.

Then they all happened to see each other on Platform 9 ¾ during their first year and were all excited. Evie, Joie and Cadence explained everything to Lily who acted like she belonged as well as any of them.

The four girls decided they were going to start a little torture game with the Marauders. As they were planning they didn't noticed that their victims walked into the room smiling. Cadence and Lily were sitting on the couch well Joie and Evie were sitting on the chairs right besides it. The Marauders slowly walked up behind the couch and James whispered hello in Lily's ear.

This caused Lily to jump in her seat and her shoulder slammed into James's chin.

"Owwwww!" James hollered as Lily tried to apologize.

"Oh Potter I am so sorry I didn't know you were there. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on a Lady?"

"Yes but it was also her who taught me to give up on something I really care for and Lily that thing happens to be you." James regained his composer and smiled at Lily who in turned rolled her eyes at him.

"Now Potter I for one would think that you of all people could come up with something better than that. May be I set expectations for you too high." Lily chuckled turning back to her friends.

"So how are you fine Ladies doing?" Sirius asked hopping over the couch sitting in between Lily and Cadence putting his arms around both of them.

"Aw Black I thought you would have figured that none of us like you when we turned you pink and purple last year?" Cadence replied shrugging Sirius's arm off her shoulder.

A group of seventh year Gryffindor's entered the room. One of them noticed the group and went over to sit with them. Dylan Fisher walked over to Evie and sat with her. "Now Black what are you doing to torment these beautiful ladies?" Dylan asked Sirius.

"I did nothing I just asked them how they were!" Sirius screeched.

"I do believe I know these fabulous creatures here better than that and you must have done more." Dylan laughed.

Sirius glared at Dylan. It was well known through out Hogwarts that Dylan Fisher and Sirius Black do not get along since Sirius had used Dylan's sister Elizabeth as a flavor of the week in his 5th year.

"Fisher get over yourself just because you're with Evie doesn't mean that you can speak for the girls."

"Black I bet I know them a ton better than you."

Joie, Cadence and Lily rolled their eyes at the boys. Lily turned back around to James. "Now Potter did you have anything to tell me or can I assume you just came here to get your chin shammed into by my shoulder?"

James looked up at Lily, she was amazing, no girl ever talked to him like that they usually tensed up and giggled a lot. No but Lily and her friends were so different. They had a friendship that could rival the Marauders.

"Well you see…."

"Potter either spit it out or go find your flavor of this week for I don't have time to have to deal with you stuttering I have homework to finish." Lily sighed out of boredom. Everyone sitting in the common room stopped to see what was going to happen between Lily and James. Everyone knew that Lily was one of the only ones that could brush James aside with out being murdered.

But there was something different about this time, James face conveyed a confused anger, "What do you mean go find my flavor of the week? Evans how do you even know I have one."

"Let's count all the girls you have been with this year. I'm sorry lets not because that would take till I was old and gray and personally I would rather spend my years doing something better. Now as I said go find your flavor who I am guessing according to what I saw right before dinner it would be Marcella Rogers."

Every gasped. No one told James Potter off about his many girlfriends. Well no one but his friends and that is exactly what Lily Evans had done. The girl who he had transfigured earlier that day for really no apparent reason and who he wanted more than life itself. Lily Evans could make him do anything but she was the only one who didn't realize that.

Lily stood up and walked over to the Girl's stair case that led to the 6th year girls' dorm. "Ladies slumber party tonight, don't forget Kaitlyn Wentworth is throwing it and you know she won't be happy if we don't show up."

Kaitlyn Wentworth was a 7th year Gryffindor known for her Girl Only Slumber Parties. To be invited you were one of the privileged few if you were invited before 5th year. Lily and her friends had been invited during their 3rd year when Kaitlyn's older sister Becka was in charge of the parties.

When Becka left Hogwarts Kaitlyn took over the slumber parties keeping the old invite list the same as well as adding some new people.

Lily disappeared into the Dorm Room leaving her friends to fend for themselves with the Marauders.

"So Caddy, how about you and me at Hogsmede this weekend; I promise that you will have fun." Sirius smoothly slipped his arm back around Cadence.

"I'm sure Jason would just love that Black."

"Caddy really you don't have to make up boyfriends, you know you love me."

"Now now Black I don't love you because if I did I wouldn't be with Jason now would I? And also don't call me Caddy. You know for a fact that I don't let anyone call me that." Cadence again shrugged Sirius's arm from around her.

"Not true, I do remember hearing your dearest Jason call you Caddy just this afternoon." Sirius smiled.

"You know Sirius if you weren't my friend I might have killed you by now."

"No Cadence sweetie you definitely would have killed him by now." Joie laughed.

Cadence had a thoughtful look upon her face, "You're right Joie, I would have murdered him by now."

Lily reappeared with her Charms homework. "Lily Bean darling, you know I love you but that essay isn't due for three weeks." Evie smiled at her friend.

"Yes Love but those will be three weeks I won't have to think about it"

"So Lily Billy Bear, my dear friend here, Prongs, is desperately in love with you even though he won't fully admit it and is wondering if you would accompany him on the next Hogsmede trip." Sirius smiled at Lily shooting glances at James every so often getting ready to run for his life.

"Ha-ha Potter, getting your friends to ask me out for you? Too scared to face me after this morning and that great embarrassment I gave handed out to you." Lily gave a small smile. James glared at Sirius and got ready to launch himself at him, "Now Potter you really wouldn't want to be doing that don't want to get a detention would you?" Lily's eyes were trained on glaring at him as if trying to drill a hole through his head.

"Plus James you wouldn't want to get punched back by Sirius." Evie laughed.

"No, Potter wouldn't get punched by Black..."

"See Evans, I knew you loved me. Thank you for sticking up for…"

"Black would get in trouble for punching a girl if he tried to punch Potter."

The Common Room was silent and they all looked at Lily. James quickly turned from glaring at his best friend to looking flabbergasted at the love of his life. Sirius was on the floor clutching his stomach laughing.

"You didn't just say that Evans." James voice got menacing.

"I'm afraid I did, oh well too late can't change the past and really don't want to. Actually that's a lie. If I could change the past I would take you out of my life." Lily crossed her arms across her chest.

Lily's friends started at her to James.

"Lily, Hun I think we really should get going and get ready for the party." Joie smiled nervously at Lily hoping to get her out of the Common Room before James attacked her.

Lily, Joie and Cadence stood up. "Evie sweetie I know that you want to be with Dylan but we really must be going." Cadence smiled at Evie.

Evie stuck her tongue out at Cadence but got up anyways to join her friends.

The girls had left a minute before when the Marauders were left with Dylan. "So Fisher I don't see any point for you to be anymore your precious Evie isn't here anymore." Sirius sneered at Dylan.

"Black I have just as much right to sit in the Common Room as you do." Dylan glared back at Sirius.

Dylan and Sirius sat glaring at each other ignoring the awkward silence that had fallen around them. They were so concentrated on glaring at each other and not being the first to blink that they didn't realize when James, Remus and Peter headed up to the 6th year Boys' Dormitory.

Dylan finally got bored of glaring at Sirius and stood up to go find his friends. Sirius watched as Dylan left and whooped for winning. "Did you see that Prongs? I wore him down and I won!" Sirius cheered before realizing that his friends had left him alone in the Common Room.

**(In the boys Dorm)**

James laid on his bed starting at the top day dreaming. "You know I didn't get myself hurt today by Lily. That has to be an improvement. I mean most days I am physically wounded by her as well as emotionally that means that she must start liking me more."

"Or that she just didn't think about hurting you or didn't have the energy or was simply ignoring you," Remus replied not looking up from the book he was reading.

James frowned at that idea but was interrupted by Sirius exploding into the Dormitory before he could reply.

"HEY YOU GUYS I WON! I BEAT FISHER! IT WAS AMAZING FABOULOUS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Sirius was cheering for himself once again.

As Sirius finished his cheer (a good ten minutes later) the boys heard large amounts of giggling and laughing coming from the 7th year Girls Dormitory.

"I wonder what happens in those slumber parties." Sirius walked out of the Dormitory and looked across at the Girl's Staircase, "If only we could get up there."

"Padfoot we have tried every year and every year we have failed. Why would this year be any different?" James looked at his friend.

Sirius looked at the Common Room and spotted a fourth year, "Hey you!" Sirius called out to her.

The fourth year looked up at Sirius curiously. "Yeah Sirius?" She replied batting her eyelashes.

"Can you do me a big favor?" Can you go tell the girls in the 7th year dorm that they are being much too loud, and well you are in there I want you to plant this in there." Sirius said well producing a small bee.

Remus and James gave Sirius strange looks. "Padfoot what makes you think that they wont notice a bee and how will this help."

"I saw it once on a Muggle show when James's parents were buying and doing everything the muggle way."

James flinched at the memory. "Oh that that time."

"Well anyways they had a little chip that they could hear what the person was saying. And it was on a small flying bug."

"Um Padfoot I'm sorry to tell you but in those shows they use fly's not bees."

"Oh well my plan will work. I planted the listening charm and the seeing charm on the bee so we can watch and listen to what they are doing in there." Sirius grinned at his friends.

The fourth year looked at Sirius and nodded bringing the 'bee' up to the 7th year girls' dorm.

Loud music was playing from a radio and a group of about one or two dozen girls were all laughing and dancing to it when they heard a small knock on the door. Kaitlyn made her way to the door and opened it to see a shy fourth year she couldn't remember the name of.

"What do you want?" She asked semi-rudely.

"I was told to come up here and say that you guys are being too loud and are disturbing the Marauder's peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet? Yeah right, go tell the Marauders if they have a problem with our amount of noise to wear ear plugs and stop bringing down the party"

"Peace and quiet? Yeah right, go tell the Marauder if they have a problem with our amount of noise to wear ear plug and stop bringing down the party." The voice of Kaitlyn rang through the 6th year boys' dormitory.

"Gentlemen we are in for an interesting night." Sirius smiled at his friends

* * *


	2. The Slumber Party and Blackmail

_**previously on Blackmail:**  
"Peace and quiet? Yeah right, go tell the Marauder if they have a problem with our amount of noise to wear ear plug and stop bringing down the party." The voice of Kaitlyn rang through the 6th year boys' dormitory._

_"Gentlemen we are in for an interesting night." Sirius smiled at his friends_

**Chapter 2: The Slumber Party and Blackmail**

The girls had been dancing for a while when Kaitlyn started to call out to all of them. "Ladies now is the time we have all been waiting for. Make-overs and Truth or Dare. Now girls you know that anything we say never leaves this room. Old Party rules: Kaitlyn laughed as the girls in their pajamas slowly formed a circle.

* * *

"Now my good gentlemen the real fun starts." Sirius looked around at his friends who had gotten a bit bored watching the girls dance and sing to bad music. Remus and Peter had started to play Chess; well James had started day dreaming. It was only Sirius who had still been watching the little TV like thing that they could see and hear what was going on in the 7th year girls' dormitory.

James and Remus rolled their eyes but turned towards the screen any ways.

"Alright I'll start; Halle truth or dare?" Kaitlyn's voice came through.

The boys watched as Halle sat thinking hard. Finally after a few minutes she took a deep breath and said dare. A large smirk appeared on Kaitlyn's face. "Halle I dare you to…." Kaitlyn moved over to Halle and whispered something in her ear. Halle's face looked shocked and she started to blush. Slowly Halle stood up and walked out of the girls' dormitory and the Marauders couldn't see her anymore.

There was a knock on the door and Peter went and answered it. Standing there was Halle looking really nervous.

"Halle baby I know you love me but visiting me in my room? Well the guys are here now that is bold." Sirius said with a large smile as he winked at her.

"Um actually I was wondering if I could talk to Remus." She said quietly. Sirius was shocked he was positive that the dare would have to do with him. And was slightly upset that it didn't involve him.

Remus nodded his head and moved a bit over so they guys hopefully wouldn't hear what it was about and she wouldn't be any more embarrassed than she already was.

"Remus, I have something that you dropped when going down the halls earlier." She said quite loudly for her. Remus was positive the rest of the Marauders could hear her and stared at her intently trying to figure out what she could possibly have to give him that he would have dropped.

Suddenly she pulled out a hot pink bra, handed it to him and ran out of the door. The guys looked at Remus and started laughing as Remus blushed at the 'gift' he had just been given.

They all turned back to the screen to see what the other dares and truths would involve.

* * *

Halle ran back into the dormitory. "Did you do it?" all the girls looked eagerly over at her.

"Yeah I did. James and Sirius were in the room so Brit I don't think that you will be getting your bra back anytime soon.

"Alright Halle, it's your turn to ask someone." Evie said excitedly, truth or dare was her favorite game at slumber parties.

Halle looked around the room trying to decide who she was going to ask. Then her eyes looked at a few fifth years. "Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could choose any guy in the whole school who would you pick"

A pillow flew across the room and hit Halle in the head. "Halle that was such a lame question we all know who she would pick it is totally obvious but oh well it has been asked but come on people no more lame questions."

"I would choose Peter Pettigrew."

"EWWWW" All the girls screamed as all their pillows were thrown at Sarah who they knew was lying.

"Alright alright I would choose Sirius Black he is such a hottie"

A good portion of the girls giggled along with her as they too thought he was very hot.

"Okay Evie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course darling."

"Alright I dare you to go ask Professor Kenzie for her underwear." Sarah laughed.

"EWW Sarah! I didn't know you were into that sort of thing but alright, I'll be back shortly darlings." Evie bounded out of the room laughing hard.

The girls continued to get their hair done and have make-overs well they waited for Evie to return.

When she finally did, she came in to see Lily and Cadence in a playful fight about Lily's hair and make-up. It seemed that all the girls in the room were trying to give advice but Lily was trying to hide from it all.

"Well Darling Sarah, for your pleasure." Evie threw a pair of underwear at Sarah's head.

When Sarah realized what had landed on her head she screamed and tried to throw them off and burn them. This caused Evie to laugh harder and distract Lily long enough for Cadence to get Joie to sit on Lily well she did Lily's hair.

"Kaitlyn, truth or Dare." Evie asked, looking at the host of the party.

"Truth"

"Sure, Kaitlyn have you ever had intimate dreams about one of your fellow Gryffindors?"

"Sure."

"What about a Slytherin?"

"I'm only supposed to answer one question Evie."

"Yeah but I want to know and this makes it more fun."

"Fine since we still have the oath in place and you want to know yes I have."

All the girls screamed and stared at Kaitlyn all yelling "Who? Who?"

Kaitlyn shook her head saying that she wouldn't tell if her life depended on it she didn't even like the Slytherin and she had no clue what she dreamt of him that way.

"Sure Kaitlyn, like you don't like him, Hun your reputation about guys is almost as bad as Sirius's or James's reputation with girls." Joie handed some hair ties over to Cadence.

* * *

"Hey!" Both James and Sirius shouted throwing some food they had sent Peter to bring up at the screen.

"I represent that!" Sirius stated.

"Don't you mean you resent that Padfoot?" Remus stared at his friend uneasily.

"No I mean I represent that. I'm the head of Snogging in a Broom Closet or as I like to call it SIABC."

Remus chuckled at his friend, "You know I should have expected that you would start a club like that."

"Alright to make this party a bit more fun, Lily truth and dare." Brittany Caprin's voice said.

James whipped his head around to look at the screen, hurting his neck in the process. Lily was being sat on still by Joie and her hair was now in two French braids.

"Love you know that you're supposed to say truth **or **dare not truth **and** dare." Lily started laughing.

"Yeah but that wouldn't be as much fun. I decided for you that you will be telling a truth and doing a dare."

"Fine, fine but have you noticed how I am always the one who is getting the first truth and dares every year."

"Well Lily Billy it is now a tradition that we can't give up."

"Let's get this over with what is my truth?"

"Lily, you have evaded this question every year so now you must say it, what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you."

The Marauders heard Lily mumble something and listened as the girls got Lily to say it louder. They all looked at each other before Sirius started smiling like a manic and laughing like one too.

"Prongs I think I have just thought of a way to get Lily to hang around you more often and gives me more of a chance to annoy Caddy."

They had been discussing how they could get the girls to hang out with them so loudly that they missed what Lily's dare was.

But then once again there was a knock on the door. Sirius went over to answer it this time and opened it up to see Lily Evans standing there in a white tank top and baby pink and soft green flannel pants.

"Now Lily Billy I know that you guys all think I'm hot but two girls visiting the room in one night. Now we know that isn't right."

"Black you do know that Halle had come in here to talk to Remus right?"

"How did you know that?" Remus's voice sounded from across the room obviously embarrassed.

"Um, well you see." Lily started stuttering when she noticed Brittney's Bra hanging from Sirius's bed.

"Black, what is that doing there?"

"Well you see, I wasn't sure whose it was and I figured if the person who's it is wants it back they will have to meet with me to get it back if you know what I mean."

"Ugh Black that is disgusting now if you wouldn't mind I would like my bra back."

"Lily Billy it was yours? Now then you should have to pay Prongs for it." Sirius smirked at Lily.

Lily pushed past Sirius ignoring the other occupants in the room and grabbed the bra.

"Now what I also came for, Black we've been acquaintances for a while right?"

"Yes Lily Billy but if you're going to snog me I don't think we should do it here for Prongs is in the room and might kill me." Sirius replied winking.

James sat up straight staring at the exchange between Lily and Sirius. Remus was watching him ready to pounce and stop James from killing Sirius at any second.

"Well actually I didn't want to snog you. I was actually here to see if you knew where Josh was."

"You mean the 7th year?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh he is in the Common Room."

"Thanks Peter." Lily left with a smile on her face. Sirius, Remus and James all turned and glared at Peter.

"Great now she is probably going to go snog him. Stupid game, why can't they for once dare her to kiss me?" James started to pout.

The Marauders heard a door open on the screen and all turned to see Lily standing there.

* * *

"Did you do it Lily?" The girls looked at her expectantly.

"No he wasn't in his dorm. And The Marauders wouldn't tell me where the hell he was. Sorry guys. Oh and Brit here is your bra" Lily through Brittany's bra at her.

"Oh well at least you tried Lily. We'll just be sure to give you two truths next time."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her friends and tower mates.

"How did you get this back? I thought I would have to do some horrible thing to get it back."

"Nah, I just told them that it was my bra and I pushed past Sirius and grabbed it and left basically."

"YOU TOUCHED SIRIUS BLACK!" The girls screamed at Lily then started demanding that she told them what it was like.

"Okay, now it is my turn to choose. Hmmm, Jayne truth, dare, truth and dare?" Lily smirked.

* * *

The Marauders woke up on the floor of their dorm. As they woke up they slowly remembered how they ended up there and turned to look at the screen of girls sleeping. The 'bee' was flying around getting a shot of each girl. Cadence was sleeping on her side quietly mumbling incoherently. Lily was sleeping on her back completely still with a smile on her face. Joie was sleep on her side as if hiding something which the 'bee' zoomed in to be a teddy bear. Evie was on her stomach loudly snoring.

The Marauders found this picture amusing and forever instilled that in their minds. Slowly they got changed and made their way down to breakfast to wait for Lily and her friends to make a deal with them.

Ten minutes later the girls came down slowly in Muggle clothing. Being Saturday the students of Hogwarts were allowed to wear anything they wanted.

"Hello beautifuls." Sirius barked at the girls.

"Black do me a big favor." Lily glared at Sirius

"Yes Lily Billy?"

"Shut up."

"Ahh did someone have too much to drink last time."

"I didn't drink anything Black; it was just a long night."

"Sure Hun, keep telling yourself that."

"Go to Hell"

The girls slowly kept moving down the Gryffindor table until they found a place they wanted to sit.

"You know Padfoot that probably wasn't the best way to strike up a conversation with them." Remus said thoughtfully.

"You think Moony? May be I should trying again. Yes that is what I am off to do they will be sitting with us today. I hope you guys don't mind." Sirius ran after the girls and ended up fighting with them.

Remus shook his head and the girls sat down with the Marauders as Sirius's wand was pointed at each of their backs.

"You know Padfoot; I didn't mean forcing them to sit with us that way. I meant being nice to them and then asking them if they wanted to sit with us you idiot."

"Does anyone want to tell us why we are sitting here?" Cadence glared at the Marauders.

"Well babe…"

Sirius was interrupted by Cadence slapping him, "Don't ever call me that again and you have two minutes before we walk away and sit with Jason and Dylan."

"Okay, so you see we happen to know a few secrets about you ladies."

"Like what Black?" Evie glared at Sirius as well.

Sirius motioned for them to lean their heads in so he could whisper it to them.

When he finished he looked at the four very shocked faces, filled with fear.

"Don't you dare tell a soul Black?" Lily added to the glares going to Sirius.

"I won't but under one condition."

"You ladies must hang out with us more. Yes you will still have time for your boyfriends, but you have to treat us a friends and not enemies, and Evie you must make sure that Fisher gets the stick our of his arse and stop bugging me. And you must call us by our given names."

"Alright Sirius Ares Orion Black." Cadence smirked at Sirius.

"No call us by our first names."

"Your asking too much of us." Evie continued to glare at Sirius.

"Well then we can just let the whole school know your little secrets." James added.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Fine Potter, you have a deal but if one word slipped I'm kicking your arse, and just so you know we still hate you, and you are still an arrogant bullying toe-rag. And if you play a prank on us we will break it off."

"You are in no position to be added your own pieces."

"Actually we are in perfect position for what can you do if we don't." Lily glared. The Marauders were scared of this glare it looked as if she was ready to kill them. The Marauders nodded slowly all trying to back away but in the process falling off the bench.

"I guess that is a deal."

Lily glared at the boys and stalked off with her friends on her heels.

"Hey Padfoot did we make the right choice?" James asked gulping.


	3. Go Snog the Giant Squid

**Chapter 3- Go snog the Giant squid**

"LILY BILLY! HEY LILY BILLY WAIT UP!" Sirius called through the crowds as Lily walked away from the Maarauders after Transfiguration and started heading towards Charms, "LILY BILLY! COME ON WE WANT TO WALK WITH YOU!" Sirius continued to call.

Lily halted to a stop and turned on her heels. She looked bored as she 'waited' for the Marauders.

"Lily Billy I almost thought you hadn't heard me." Sirius smiled. But Lily wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking past him waiting for Evie, Joie and Cadence to join them.

Sirius looked confusedly at Lily. "I thought we told you to wait not them?"

"Bla-Sirius you did but I really needed to speak to Evie, Joie and Cadence. I'm so sorry." Lily smiled at Sirius.

It had been a week since the blackmail had started and already people had noticed. Soon enough the information had gotten to the school's gossip newspaper "The Blab" and they were now hounding the group for questions.

As Sirius stared confusedly at Lily and as the rest of the Marauders stood there waiting for Lily and her friends to catch up the camera person for "The Blab" showed up. "Hey guys can we have a picture, you're going to be on the front page."

"Really Drake are you sure you want to do that?" Cadence asked looking as if she was ready to kill him.

"Yes Ma'am, now all stand together."

James and Sirius both stood on either side of Lily with their arms around her smiling like mad. Lily smiled at the camera but through her smile whispered at the boys, "I am going to kill you both, don't worry. You will pay for this; I don't remember pictures being part of the deal."

The flash went off and Lily with out waiting for the other started to walk away once again with Sirius screaming after her to wait up.

**

* * *

Lily Billy you know that you want to talk to us.**

_Black do me a BIG favor and don't pass notes to me during class. I unlike some people here are trying to learn._

**I am hurt Lily Billy you broke a promise. Now you have to kiss James. **

_What are you on about SIRIUS? There was never anything saying I had to kiss James if I didn't call you by your first name. Stop making up rules. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TURN MY WAND ON YOU._

**You do like to threaten me quite often Lily Billy.**

_Do you have to call me Lily Billy every time you say my name? Can't you just say Lily?_

**NO because that isn't your name. Lily Billy is. **

_I hate you_

**Love you too babe. Love you too. **

_Go snog the giant squid._

**You really are becoming less creative by the second**

_I hate you times 2_

**No you don't you can't resist my charm**

_Watch me resist it. Now stop passing me notes I actually want to learn!_

**But we were having such a good conversation**

_Go jump off the astronomy tower._

**I would rather not, I might get hurt and we wouldn't want that to happen. **

_Yes, I would. So please go right ahead. _

**Alright but I am bringing you with me**

_You wouldn't dare_

**We can have a nice fall together.**

_These notes are getting pointless. Now we have made a deal you will go jump off the astronomy tower and I will eat chocolate and watch you go splat. _

**But I thought you were going to fall with me**

_If you don't die from jumping off the astronomy tower please go bang your head into a wall a few hundred times in a row._

**But that would ruin my perfect hair. James told me to tell you that you are beautiful and he can't figure out why you are passing notes with me and not him. **

_Tell him that you, he and the Giant Squid can go have a threesome. Then go to the deepest part of the lake go underwater, hold your breath and count to a million. _

**You know Lily Billy I have never seen this side of you before. Plus, Augustine doesn't really like threesomes. **

_You're kidding right?_

**Its not a joking matter **

_Are you going to let me takes notes on the Charm at all today? You do know that we are performing tomorrow_

**Oh I didn't know that you cared. Actually yes I did know that and I will do perfectly on it might I tell you. Oh and James said that he is hurt that you would suggest that but that he would do anything for you**

_I really do despise you both. _

**Really? I thought among all your threats that you couldn't resist me.**

_STOP PASSING NOTES TO ME!_

* * *

"MR. BLACK!" The professor shouted out. Sirius looked up smiling.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you please stop passing notes with Miss Evans?"

"Why isn't she getting in trouble Professor?"

"She can figure this stuff out in a minute and has been relentlessly telling you to stop."

"How do you know?"

"I was informed by a little birdie."

Sirius looked up to see a little blue bird perched on the Professor's shoulder.

"I should say Miss Evans 5 Points to Gryffindor for this amazing work in charms."

The Marauders stared at the Professor like he was crazy.

As the group made their way to lunch Lily glared at Sirius for making her miss that days notes.

"Hey Remus?" Lily smiled sweetly completely missing the glare Remus received from James.

"Yes Lily?"

"Can I borrow your Charms notes?"

"Why do you need mine, you take the best note in that class even though you don't have to, you are a natural at Charms."

"Thanks for the complement Remus but I feel better having notes Just in case and I couldn't take notes today because _someone_ wouldn't stop passing notes to me." Lily pointedly glared at Sirius.

Remus laughed and handed Lily his notes. When they arrived at the table the girls made a dash for it to get away from the Marauders.

* * *

Jason and Dylan were talking quietly about how suddenly the girls were around the Marauders when the girls ran to their area and sat down quickly laughing.

"What is so funny?" Dylan asked snaking his arm around Evie.

"Let's just say the Marauders are in for a little surprise later." Lily said quickly glancing at the Marauders.

"What did you do this time?" Jason looked at each girl, landing on Cadence and staring her down.

Cadence started to squirm, finally chocking out, "We can't say, you'll see."

The boys stared down at the Marauders who had started noticing something was wrong. A minutes later the Marauders were dressed in a Girls' school uniform, with their nails and makeup done.

Quickly the Marauders looked at the Slytherins who were laughing their heads off when down the table they heard someone cough 'wrong way.' They then turned their attention down the Gryffindor table where the girls were sitting waving innocently at them. They stood up to go confront the girls, but when they tried to walk they fell, not being able to walk in high heels.

"Really I would have thought that you of all boys would have more grace, I am terrible sorry to be proven wrong." Lily smiled down at the Marauders.

"What was that for?" James asked from the ground.

Lily kneeled down right beside him and whispered well smiling, "I thought you would like to know what it is like to be changed someone way randomly through a meal, but we aren't as mean as you, your clothes were only changed not your head. Now my dear Marauders, you will be in these uniforms until the end of the day. Have fun explaining your choice of outfits to everyone. Oh and by the way James, Sirius pink and red are really good colors on you, you should remember that."

Lily then stood up blew a kiss at the Marauders and left the Great Hall with her friends, Dylan and Jason fallowing behind.

"Lily sweetie that was beautiful, the looks on their faces were priceless, I wish I had a camera with me!" Joie beamed at Lily.

Lily then took a bow, "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much."

The group continued to laugh until the Marauders wobbly came out to the hallway.

"How the hell do you walk in these things?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you put one foot in front of the other and walk." Cadence shrugged.

Dylan and Evie were talking in a corner when the Marauders and her friends came over stopping their conversation. "Well I'll see you at Hogsmede this weekend Evie." Dylan said turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Fisher but I don't see that being possible as the girls already promised to go to Hogsmede with us. May be next time." Sirius smile.

The girls all wore shocked expressions well Jason and Dylan walked away glaring at the Marauders.

"Since when did we promise that?" Evie was glowing with anger.

"Just now, thanks so much for agreeing." The Marauders then wobbled away.

"I am going to get then for this." Each girl thought shaking her head.

* * *

**Hello, yes i know that this is a really short chapter but i couldn't think of anything and i just finished exams. I will be writing a lot more now that i have time and i am so sorry for this being such a short chapter. I will try to make it up to you next chapter but i will make no promises. **

**xoxoxoxo  
XxlivinghopexX**


End file.
